Another Valentine's Day Special
by WolfAngel75
Summary: No relevance to my other Valentine's day story. The originals, Matt, the baby blonde vamp, Alaric, Elena and the Salvaotre's brothers are all stuck in the boarding house after Ayana cursed them all. Now stuck there, they make the best off it. With booze.


"You've _got_ to be kidding me,"

They all stared at the supposedly dead Bennett witch, Ayana as she stared at them all with a slight smirk. Klaus stared, dumb founded, as did everybody else.

"I'm afraid not my little abomination," She sneered at Damon, who glared back. "You're all stuck here until I leave and go back to the 'other side'." She smirked. "Too bad, one day where vampires can't do what they want."

Before she left, she turned around with another smirk. "And by the way, those rings won't work in this house. Go anywhere near the sun, and you'll burn."

With that, she left.

"Well," Damon said, a sneer on his face when he glanced at the originals and then at Elena, who was was so boldly putting his arm forcefully around her. "This _sucks_."

"For once Salvatore I think we agree on something," Klaus said, pouring himself some whiskey that was on the table. Damon scrunched up his nose at Klaus just helping himself to his alcohol collection. "And I hope you don't mind, I need a drink."

"Not at all," he answered sarcastically, then he frowned, glancing down at the whiskey before removing his arm from a reluctant Elena and taking a glass for himself. "In fact, I think a drink would do us _all_ some good." His eyes widened for emphasis.

"This is ridicules," Kol said dryly, he stood up from the couch, glancing at everybody. "I will not waste my time _stuck_ here. Ayana being a powerful witch or not, we have our own Bennett witch here with us." He sent a pointed look towards Bonnie with his eyes narrowed.

"I can't harness that much power, I'd die if I try to reverse that kind of spell." she snapped at him, Kol's face grew black veins underneath his now red and slightly blue eyes, fangs appearing as he sneered and stepped towards her.

"I don't care," Kol said, glaring down at her. "_Fix_ it,"

"I think Damon was right about everybody needing a drink," Alaric said, everybody looked at him, waiting for his conclusion on what they should do. He simply looked at the alcohol, taking a glass for himself. "I know _I_ definitely need one."

"There," Damon smirked. "Problem solved. We all drink and party the roof down until Bitchy Witchy leaves and then, _you_ all can leave."

"Damon, I don't think that's such a good idea," Elena said, sensing the tension in the air, she glanced nervously at the originals. "Them wanting to kill me and all."

"Don't be so flattering to yourself," Rebekah almost hissed at her, standing up from the couch, Matt just sat there silently as she began snatching Damon's drink from him, she downed it in one and then smirked at Elena. "It's not all about you little girl."

"I think it's a great idea," Katherine purred, speaking for the first time that evening. "As long as we all keep our fangs to ourselves-" she glanced at Klaus. "-And your little wolf claws, we can all have _fun_ instead of letting the witch torture us like this."

"I'm with Katerina on this," Kol smirked at her. "Why let Ayana get to us? I think this is a perfect opportunity to _party_."

"This is insane," Matt muttered, but nobody paid much attention to the only normal human in the boarding house. Elijah shook his head and spoke up.

"If you're all going to insist to acting like a bunch of hormonal human teenagers, be my guest," Elijah started to walk towards a different room. "But I'm not going to be any part of it."

"Oh come on Elijah," Klaus said, flashing in front of Elijah with a slight devilish grin. He patted his shoulder and held up the whiskey bottle, Elijah didn't look amused. "Don't be such a bore for once, party with us. Have a good time!"

"And what does Finn say about this?" Elijah rose an eye brow, glancing at the quiet original. He pursed his lips in response.

"I think we should try it." He said, leaving everybody grinning at him. Elijah felt like rolling his eyes, but suppressed it.

"Well," Caroline piped up and stood from the couch, finally joining the conversation. "Even though it's _completely_ weird, and ricudlues beyond belief. And I swear that it's breaking some kind of rule in the '_things-not-to-do-with-your-Arch-Nemesis'_ rule book. But hey! I say, give me your best shot."

"Listen to the baby vampire," Rebekah said, turning to Elena with a slight smirk. "You might actually enjoy yourself."

"_Really_?" Stefan rose a disbelieving eye brow as he glanced at everyone with his pokerface. He then frowned a little, breaking his mask. "We're _really_ going to do this? Act like friends having a good time, party the roof down and drink until there's nothing left?"

Klaus smirked. "That's the idea Stefan."

"I like it," Alaric stated, causing Elena to look at him.

"You can't be serious?" Alric glanced at her before downing a shot, Elena's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little. "Rick! What are you doing?"

"I believe it's called having a good time," Kol looked at her like she was three years old. "If you don't want to joint he party, go spend time knitting scarves with Elijah."

"I don't knit scarves," Elijah frowned a little, glaring slightly at Kol, who smirked at him in response. "I don't knit at all."

"Why don't we just get on with it?" Matt said suddenly, seeming annoyed. Everybody looked at him as if they forgotten he was there. Rebekah grinned and slipped her arm around Matt's shoulder before passing him the alcohol, he took a swig and gulped down some of the Vodka.

"Didn't know the human had the party spirit," Kol smirked, then took a bottle of whiskey himself. Caroline rolled her eyes, and then switched on the music, turning it up so it was blaring throughout the house, it vibrated through the walls and the floor.

"One drink brother!" Klaus yelled over the music, holding up a bottle of bourbon towards Elijah with a slight pout. He was drunk, dancing with Caroline to the upbeat music.

Elijah was sitting on the couch, reading a book in boredom as he ignored his brother. Elena was near him, looking equally bored and around the room in disbelief, unable to believe that the originals were having a party in the boarding house with her friends and the Salvatore's.

Katherine was dancing on the table, grinding up against Stefan and he was swigging back his bottle of Vodka, he and Katherine danced. Katherine smirking slyly at him while he rolled his eyes and just danced with the vampire he met in 1864.

Kol was surprisingly dancing with Bonnie and they both looked like they were having a good time. Despite the fact every time Kol placed his hands on her, she burned his skin. He hissed in anger and annoyance, glaring at Bonnie who just smiled slightly and continued dancing with him, drinking the alcohol.

Alaric walked over towards Elena and fell back on the couch with her. He looked at her and then nudged her arm with the whiskey, smiling slightly at her. "Come on Elena, I know you want to." He slurred a little. "I'm your guardian, and I give you my permission to drink."

"I'm eighteen Alaric," Elena sighed. "I can make decisions on my own."

"Elena," He nudged her again but eventually gave up and got back up from the couch, after stumbling, then he danced with Rebekah as Matt danced on his own. Damon wondered over towards Elena with a devilish smirk, all the buttons in his black shirt were undone and his trousers hung loosely around his hips. His black hair was messy, that smirk growing slightly.

He grabbed Elena's hand and forced her up, causing her to crash flush against him. She looked up, startled as he started to sway with her, he whispered in her ear. "Come on _Elena_, one drink, one dance. It won't kill you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and then sighed, taking the bottle of bourbon from Damon's hand. She looked at him firmly. "_One_, that's it."

He grinned, and took her hand as she drunk from the bottle.

"Are you having fun my little vampire?" Klaus murmured in Caroline's ear with a slight smirk as the blonde vampire's back faced his chest and they grinded against each other, swaying and moving to the beat. They're hearts beating in time with the music.

"Without a doubt," she purred, her words slurred a little. "What about you my hybrid? Are you having fun?" She giggled with her words, turns out even vampires could get intoxicated.

"Definitely," he purred in her ear, causing her to giggle again.

Finn rolled his eyes and then frowned when the door bell rang, everybody seemed too occupied so he went over towards the door and opened it. Standing there was a pretty looking girl, in her mid twenties. Vibrant red hair done up in a messy bun and a scowl on her pretty tempting plump pink lips.

She was in her Pyjama's, obviously woken from the racket. "You bloody mind?" She had an Irish accent, her icy blue eyes glared into Finn's eyes. "I'm trying to sleep here, turn down the music."

"I'm afraid I'm unable to do tha-" But Finn was cut off as another girl joined her and interrupted the conversation, a pretty blonde, taller than the red head. She had small, but plump rosy lips and deep sapphire eyes. Her hair was a little wavy, going down past her shoulder blades. It was also messy and she was in short shorts and a black tank top, suggesting she just woke up too.

"Would you turn the bloody music down?" Her accent sounded like she also originated form Great Britain, English. She scowled. "I know how to have a good time and all, I love it that you're expressing yourself and having a good time, but some of us have work tomorrow morning."

Finn didn't even realize that hours had passed and the sun was down already, he tried to leave, but to no avail, he was knocked back a little. The blonde eyed him curiously, while the red head frowned at him.

"You alright mate?" The blonde asked, Finn nodded.

"A little drunk, I think," the red head snorted.

"Ladies," Kol's voice suddenly rang out form behind Finn. He wasn't wearing a shirt, he was smirking at the blonde and the red head, who were looking at each other now. "Care to join the party?"

The blonde shook her head, annoyed. "I have work tomorrow."

"And I as well," the red head agreed.

Kol rolled his eyes and then before Finn knew what was happening, he was compelling the girls to phone in sick the next day and join them. But both the blonde and red head merely rose an eye brow.

"Nice trick," Kol narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Vervain," he scoffed. "Such a pain in the arse."

"Guess again," the red head said, her eyes turned black and fangs extended, the blonde shrugged.

"Well, I can't do _that_ trick," she said with a roll of her eyes when Kol looked expectedly at her. "I'm a werewolf."

"Werewolf and a vampire?" He snorted. "You're _friends_?"

"Till the very end," the red headed vampire stated with a grin towards the werewolf, who returned her grin.

"Well, that's new," he stated dryly, then he smirked. "Would you like to come on and join us still?"

"I suppose I could compel my boss," the werewolf nudged her in annoyance and the vampire rolled her eyes. "_And_ yours I suppose."

"_Fantastic_," he purred, eyeing them.

They barged right pass him.

Kol blinked, dumb founded as the blonde werewolf made her way towards _Elijah_ and the red head towards _Finn_. He then shook his head and made his way back to Bonnie, dancing with her.

"Hello," the blonde werewolf said politely towards Elijah as she sat down next to him, he glanced at her and nodded, raised with manners, but then looked right back at her book. "I'm Kristina."

"Elijah," he replied without taking his gaze off the book.

"What are you reading?" She asked, taking a swig off the whiskey, but she didn't take her eyes off the handsome man.

"Shakespeare," he answered, the blonde werewolf smirked.

"At a party?" He nodded like this was the most normal thing in the world, not answering her vocally. Kristina nodded and then smirked, leaning forward and whispering something in his ear.

He looked at her, taken aback. "You read Shakespeare?"

"Yup," she giggled. "Even read it under the table at a fancy dinner party once, everybody there was so... snobbish and boring. Shakespeare gave me an escape from it, but I swore that Thomas, the host, kept asking me questions. I didn't know, I zoned them out."

Elijah couldn't help the twitch of his lips of amusement as he imagined the scene unfold before him. He glanced at the book and read a few lines before listening to her talk, replying softly to her often.

When a strand of hair fell into Kristina's eyes, Elijah reached forward and tucked it behind her ear. She felt a blush creep on her cheeks and Elijah smirked a little before his eyes widened as Kristina kissed him. She pulled away and then wiggled the alcohol in front of his face with a little drunk grin.

"Just _one_ Elijah?" Kristina pouted, Elijah sighed, about to say no but he found he couldn't when he looked at the adorable pout that she was pulling off. Her parents must have spoiled her rotten.

"_One_ little drop couldn't hurt." Elijah finally gave in and took the bottle from her. Kristina grinned as everybody who heard the conversation gaped at Elijah as he took a swig of the bottle.

"Well, well," Klaus spoke up with a smirk. "It seems Elijah _is__n't _a gay robert after all."

"Shocking, isn't it?" Kol asked with a grin.

"Definitely," He chuckled.

Klaus eyed Elijah as he talked with Kristina, rolling his eyes at the topic. _Shakespeare_ of all things, and at a party with music blaring. Elijah was a buzz kill but he still managed to bag a girl. Klaus glanced over at Finn, then looked taken aback when he saw Finn was making out with the vibrant Irish red head, who he learned was called Alexis.

"Apparently tonight's full of surprises," Kol stated as he looked at Elena, who was dancing with Damon and standing on the table.

"She's a lightweight," Stefan replied to his surprised look. He smirked over Katherine's shoulder as he leaned his chin on her shoulder, her back facing his chest, still dancing against each other. "She can't hold her liqueur to save her life. She's very interesting as a drunk, a completely different _fun_ person."

"Much like you as the ripper then," Damon stated sarcastically with a little smirk. "Because your just so much _fun_ as your brooding self. But when you're the ripper you're like me." He frowned. "Which is weird, it's like having a conversation with myself."

"Having two Damon Salvatore's," Klaus shook his head. "Hell has officially frozen over."

"Never mind having a conversation with one Damon," Bonnie snorted. "If there were _two_ in the same room, I'd have to kill myself."

"Hey," Elena piped up. "Where's Matt? And Alaric?"

"Probably passed out somewhere," Damon mumbled, his lips brushing up against Elena's ear.

"Or _doing_ something else," Kol grinned. "Together."

"You're sick," Bonnie stated.

"But you love it," Kol purred seductively, leaning in closer to Bonnie. She grimaced and pushed him away, trying to hide the secret tiny smile trying to make its way onto her lips. "My, my, was that a smile I saw?"

"No," Bonnie lied, turning away from him.

"I believe it was," Kol grinned, spinning her around and dancing with her again.

"So my little princess," Klaus turned Caroline around with a devilish smirk. "Aren't you going to kiss your prince?"

"I am," Caroline stated, Klaus's smirk widened but vanished all together when Tyler entered the room and she kissed him. His expression of that a kicked puppy before his eyes flashed with rage and jealously.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He growled.

"I invited him," Caroline said, swaying with her arms around Tyler, Klaus growled and snatched the bourbon bottle from Damon's hand and took a big gulp of the burning liquid that went down his throat.

The rest of the night was a blur.

Caroline woke up in Klaus's arms on the couch, Caroline not wearing her skirt and Klaus without his shirt. Bonnie woke up with Kol in the bathroom, Matt with Rebekah, Finn with Alexis, Kristina with Elijah in the front yard with no clothes on what so ever and Alaric and some random girl that was cuddling his side. Alaric wasn't wearing a shirt, in his other arm was a whiskey bottle, which he was hugging.

The spell was still on the house.

And they were still stuck there.

When they found this out, they all swore very loudly and cursed words that innocent ears should never hear.

X

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! XD

I have fun writing these things, mostly the banter between everybody.

Hope you liked it.

Review

AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


End file.
